


Abduction

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The angels are aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets abducted by aliens as a teenage prank. When the "Men in Black" of space get involved. Then some freak mojo throws everyone into a curve, with a very annoying Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

"Why am I always the one who has to go on the beer run?" Dean muttered. He was walking home with two 12 packs of beer, one in each hand. He was walking because he had already had a few and Bobby had taken his car keys away. It didn't bother him much but he was missing the Star Wars marathon Charlie was watching with him. He had managed to black mail Sam into watching it with him as well as Jo. Bobby came over to ask if he borrowed one of his tools and got trapped by the girls begging him to 'Stay for just one beer' That was at the first movie, he left at the beginning of the third. Of course they had to explain to Bobby that the fourth movie came out first and that caused at rant on human stupidity. Then Ash busted in with popcorn yelling about how his TV broke and he was joining the marathon. They quickly ran out of beer after that, hence that trip to the store. 

"It's not like I was the one who drank it all" He continued bitching(No he was not bitching, he was talking due to the alcohol in his system) til he heard a noise. It was a weird whirring sound that was coming from the sky. "Da fuck is that?" He felt his feet jerk away from the ground and a white light blinded him. His yell was nothing compared to the screeching in his ears.  
=======  
The next thing he knew he was floating in dark nothingness. 'What the Hell, someone took my beer' he thought. He forced his eyes open and lashed out at the vague shadows in his vision. Girly screams filled his ears and the shadows bolted, 'sure as hell hope I didn't somehow wonder into a little kids birthday party and start swinging at people' 

"It's alive!?" a single voice stopped screaming just long enough to quote Frankenstein before the scrambling stopped at the slamming of a door. Dean blinked away the lasting effects of the blinding light and saw he was in a small room. His Impala could barely fit in it. It had smooth metal on the side and the door the people left out of. A small window was on the wall next to him and his two packs of beer lay mostly empty on the floor. Next to a beer bottle was a stick, 'They were poking me with a stick?' He thought back to what woke him, 'Yep, they were poking me with a stick! Creepy bastards' He stomped over to the door and slammed his fist against it, there wasn't a handle on it. Shuffles sounded from outside and then stopped.

"Hey, let me out" Dean yelled at the door. "And you better pay for my fucking beer"

"Don't let it out, it could eat us" he heard a voice squeak through the door, it was followed by whispers and they all sounded scared. The voices left and door didn't open. Dean pounded his hands on the door again but it didn't budge. He slammed his shoulder against it and it didn't give.

"Shit" Dean muttered, he turned back to the room and walked the room. He went to the window and saw darkness, with little dots of light. He shrugged it off, it was too tiny for him to get out that way. He sighed, he was stuck. Dean yelled at the door for several more minutes and took the time to cuss everything under the sun. He grabbed a beer from the floor and opened it. He slid to the ground and took a sip, "Mother Fucker"  
=========  
Agent Castiel walked up to the door. They had pulled over a spaceship that had been stolen by some runaway teenagers. They had evidence that they had been playing a new game where they travel to random planets and steal alcoholic beverages. It was illegal and dangerous, they didn't know how strange substances from planets that they never contact would react with their bodies. If they were allergic? Then they would have a dead kid on their hands, and angry parents.

That's was only part of the reason why he was standing there. The teenagers had used their portal to steal some 'beer' but had picked up what they called 'A scary evil demon that will eat us all' He lost the toss with his partner, or brother, Gabriel and had to be the one to check it out. The kids didn't know what planet they picked it up from but the room was quiet. 

"Hello" Cas gathered his courage and swung the door open. It was a standard storage room except for the sleeping alien and a good collection of empty beer cans. He took another step in to get a better look. The alien looked like an angel, his soul was the brightest thing he had ever seen but he couldn't see any wings. He was leaning against one of the walls and fast asleep with a can in one hand. Cas just stood there watching the thing sleep. 'Those little shits said he attacked them, but he doesn't seem very dangerous at the moment. What if he's dead?' Cas strode over the rest of the way and leaned over. 

"Hmmmg" The creature jumped to its feet and his soul flared up bright as he took a fighting stance. Cas watched. "Who the Hell are you?" the man dropped his arms but still looked weary.

"I'm Agent Castiel, and to answer your following question. You are in a section of space call Hell, not my choice of name" Cas smirked, a trait he started to pick up from Gabe "If you would follow me, we'll see about getting you back home" He turned and walked away. He heard a faint growl of anger and the man followed, stomping his feet. 

They walked out of the storage room and pass a viewing deck, it showed open space. He strode to the door connecting them to his ship, but the man had stopped. Cas turned to see him staring out the window with wide eyes. He stepped to the window and spun to glare at him. 

"Is this some kind of joke? Why is there space outside the window?" The man snarled, walking forward til he was right in his face. "I need to get home" 

"I don't understand how is this a joke, we are in space" Cas didn't lean away so they were close, he held his hands at his side but his head tilted to the side. A trait Gabe was picking up from him. "If you come with me now I can see about getting you home. The teenagers who took you don't remember what planet you came from but we have resources that can find out" Cas spoke in a level voice. 

"What? This was just some teenage prank?" The man took bared his teeth at him. Cas reached forward and grabbed his upper arm. There was a flash of light, then nothingness.  
=======  
"Hey, Deano. Wake up" an annoying voice filled Deans ears as he woke up for the second time that day. Dean rolled his eyes open and his a motion was making him dizzy. 

"How do you know my name?" Dean tried to get out but the words were so slurred that even he didn't recognize them.

"I'm gonna take a guest on that one. I know your name because I can read minds" the voice giggled out creepily. He seemed to be enjoying himself. "Oh yes, I am enjoying myself. In fact this is the most fun I've had in a while, at least involving my little brother" 

"Oh, you're in a hospital. You can't go home and you are attached to my brother some how" He turned his head to see a small man sitting there with a lollipop hanging out of the side of his mouth. The man smirked and nodded to the bed next to him, "Cassie's right there by the way" Dean turned his head to see the first man laid out of a bed next to him. Even though Dean was angry when they first met, he still thought that he was beautiful. "Oh, please keep your thoughts PG. I don't want to know that about my brother. Although that hunk you call a brother, Mmm so tasty"

"Shut up" Dean managed to snarl out, he didn't take his eyes off Cas. He shifted to sit up but there was pain in his shoulder. He lifted his sleeve to see a hand print. He knew it was from the creature in the bed next to him, but what did it mean.

"That hand print means you guys are not to be separated for a very long time, meaning you can't go home" The Shit-eater(the golden haired mans new name curtsy of Dean) sounded disappointed, "I really don't like his choice in men" 

"I said shut it" Dean tried again but figured he was in it for the long run. 

"Yes you did, good for you" Dean concentrated on Cas and tried to think of a more suiting name for the man, Shit-eater just wasn't harsh enough. It didn't fit. "And my name is Gabriel, not Shit-eater, or Fuck-face or Twat-waffle or Ass-weasel or Butt-fuck. Well maybe for that brother of yours" Dean grabbed an object from the table next to his bed a chucked it a Gabriel, who ducked away and laughed at him. "Aren't you just a firecracker, so protective of that 'not so little' little brother" A loud noise can from a door and Gabriel got up and walked to it. He slipped out without another word. 

"Dean" Cas' sex voice sounded, causing Dean to startle and turn to him again. "Are you hurt?" his blue eyes wide in concern and one hand reached out to him. Dean couldn't help a goofy smile and his hand reaching out him to. "Dean"

"No, I'm fine" He stuttered out, their arms are just long enough to enter twine their fingers. With a grunt, Cas pulled himself up and put his feet on the floor. Dean tried to follow suit but it caused the dizziness to come back and he flopped back down on the bed. Cas made a concerned noise and tried to stand up but he sat back down rather quickly, "M' fine" Dean murmured.

"DEAN!" Sammy barreled into the room like a raging moose causing Cas to jump and their hands to separate. 

"Sammy?" Dean squeaked, his head started pounding loudly with his heartbeat. It got worse when Sam tackled him in a bear hug and jerked him around.

"Samoose, take it easy on Deano. He took in a lot of raw power" Gabriel was leaning against the door and smiling at his brother, who blushed red.

"Sam?!" he hated the fact that his voice squeaked again. Sam gave him a 'what else am I suppose to do' shrug and a small small that was border line smirk. He hunched his shoulder shyly and walked back to Gabriel. 

"Well kiddo, these boys need their rest. So how about I show you around my spaceship" The short man turned with a flirty smirk and skipped away. Sam followed, he didn't even glance back.

"Hey" Dean hollered out, his brother was just so happy to see him and now he just left all willy-nilly. 

"Dean, it's not Sams fault" Cas managed to shuffle over and was now leaning against his bed. "Gabe is not human, he has allures that any human wouldn't be able to resist"

"What the Hell does that mean?" Dean tried to get up again but Cas' hand landed on his shoulders effectively stopped him. Cas crawled into the bed and rested his head on the same shoulder and cuddled in. 

"That means what happens, happens and it's time to go to sleep" Cas murmured, closing his eyes and snuggling down even more. Dean tried to get the energy to get up but, while looking down at the man falling asleep on his chest, decided that Sam was a big boy and could take care of himself. He slid his arms around the man and closed his eyes.

'As if the abduction wasn't bad enough...' Deans last thought almost made him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I'm trying to be a better writer and opinions help. Good and bad, XP


End file.
